


Sara saves Leonard from a Predicament

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after their adventure, Snart and Rory drops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sara saves Leonard from a Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> CC Prompt from @freyeh: Leonard finds himself in a predicament and Sara saves him by being his get-away driver  
> Thanks for the prompt!  
> I don’t own LOT

Mick and Leonard were in Star City Museum to steal an African Jar worth 25 million dollars. As they were about to escape, they found out that Mick wasn’t able to get an escape vehicle. He “forgot” that he was assigned to do that.

Leonard was mad. He had no way of getting out. Maybe they lost their edge. They’ve only been released from the mission for two months. Maybe returning to thieving wasn’t meant for them.

* * *

 

Sara was sparring with Laurel in the Arrow Cave when she heard her phone rang.

“Aren’t you gonna answer that?”, Laurel asked.

“It can wait,” Sara replied.

The ringing stopped for a while but then it rang again.

Sara sighed. “Okay, fine!”

She got out her phone from the bag she placed on one of the tables. “Hm. Weird,” Sara said.

“Who is it?”, Laurel asked.

She then showed Laurel her phone, showing her who is calling: Lenny Snart.

She finally answered the call.

“Snart? Wow, you called after two months. What’s up?”

His cold voice reached the phone.

“Wanna hang out? I’m in Star City.”

She sighed. “What are you doing here? Please don’t ice my city,” trying hard to hide her smile.

“I won’t. I just want to hang out. Trash a bar.”

“Hi blondie!”, she heard Mick from the background.

She actually wished to hear from these two. She missed them.

So she said, “Okay, where are you two? There’s a new club I know of. Let’s just meet there.”

He paused.

 _Uh-oh_ , Sara thought.

He then replied. “Actually,” a long drawl on the first word, “we need you to pick us up. We have no ride.”

“Fine. Where?”, she impatiently asks.

This is it. “Star City Museum.”

“Oh you idiots.” She heard Leonard chuckle. “Fine, I’ll be there in 10.”

* * *

 

Immediately after the phone call, Sara went to Felicity who was working on one of their computers.

“Her Felicity, can you hack the security cams of the city?”

The perky blonde scoffed and put her fingers to work. “Done!”

Sara took a deep breath. “Please shut down all the cameras near Star City Museum and in the museum itself.”

“Um, why?”

“Just..do it. Please?”

A few clicks after...

“Done! What’s happening?”

“Keep it down till I call you to put it back, okay? I need to go.”

Laurel immediately called out her sister before the White Canary leaves. “Where are you going?”

Saara replied as she changed her shirt, “Helping some Legends out.”

“Who? The Hawks? Ray? Firestorm?”

Sara smiled. “No. The crooks.”

* * *

 

Sara arrived in less than 10 minutes, then she called Snart.

“Snart, I’m up front. I asked my friend to kill the street cams. You idiots are safe to go out.”

 

After a few minutes, the two arrived. Leonard sat beside Sara while Mick sar at the back. She drove and stopped five blocks away from the museum.

She turned to Leonard and Mick and started punching them and beating them up.

“What the hell were you two thinking?! Not here in my city!”

Leonard tried to answer her as he was blocking her punches.

“Where better to steal than in a city guarded by a friend?”

They all laughed at the statement. She finally stopped hitting them.

 

As she continued driving, Mick said, “Oh I missed you, blondie. Snart here misses you too. Can’t stop mentioning your name from the moment we stepped off the Waverider.”

“Shut up Mick or I’ll ice you,” Leonard tries his best to hide his smile.

“Aww, I miss you too Mick. And of course I missed you, Len.”

Snart tried deflecting but his smile was now evident.

“Now, where’s this bar you were talking about?”


End file.
